The Darkness In War and our Hearts
by TheBlackHood
Summary: Its only been a few weeks since Sora's and Riku's adventure through the sleeping worlds. Now Xehnort's Heart returns saying he found his thirteenth Vessel not of the there worlds but of another dimension's. Now Riku,Lea,Naruto and Sakura are dragged to the World of Alchemy to stop Ansem's plot to gain his thirteenth and start a war that could forge the X-Blade.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Not of these Worlds

In a World surrounded by clouds a silver haired boy stands at the edge of a small island like mass, floating amongst a sea of purple clouds. The Boys aqua blue eyes staring off into the distance, "It's been two weeks where is he?" The boy says looking over the mist world. The boy closed his eyes looking, just remembering that his friend said he would be back soon. The Boy opened his eyes looking down at his white and yellow shows, slightly covered by his baggy jeans. "Hey Riku, What are you doing out here?" A voice says coming from behind, The Silver haired boy turns around. The Man walking up to the boy known as Riku, having long spikey red hair, green eyes and he also wore a white shirt covered by a red jacket and then tan baggy shorts with flames on them. Riku looks to his friend as he says "Just thinking Axel.", as he uncrosses his arms revealing the white arm warmer on one and showing off more of his white vest jacket. The Vest was made of leather and almost completely white except for the shoulders that were a bright yellow, it being sleeveless allowed for Riku's muscular arms to show. "It's Lea, Got it memorized?" Lea says tapping his own temple to make sure he got the message, "And aslo you've been like this since Sora left." Only Two weeks have passed since Riku gained the title "Keyblade Master", and Lea becoming a Keyblade apprentice under Master Yen Sid. After Riku being dubbed a Keyblade Master and Sora not, Riku's friend said he had something to do and left. "Hey don't worry, you know Sora. He'll be back before you know it. Not to mention, this guy saved the worlds what three times?" Axel says trying to cheer up his Keyblade master friend, "With my help….if you recall" Riku says crossing his arms again and turning back to the sea of clouds. "Fair enough" Lea says with a sigh, "Any way Kairi and the Fairies made dinner, wanted me to tell you." Lea says as he turns around walking back to the twisted tower. As Lea walked away Riku stood there in thought, watching the clouds usually calmed his nerves.  
Riku then let out a sigh as he says "No matter what you always make us worry Sora." Riku says as he turns around heading for the castle. Riku was half way to the door when a familiar scent wafted into his nose, Riku's eyes widened as he turns around summoning his Keyblade Way to Dawn. The Keyblade formed in a burst of light, the blade resembling a purple bat wing, the hilt and hand guards made up of one White angel wing and another bat wing. The Keyblade's Key Teeth another white angel wing while the hilt black and its keychain resembling a Red heart emblem hangs down. Riku looks at the spot where he was standing as a voice tahts haunted him for the past year is ehard again "Hello again…..Riku", RIku gives off a low growl as he yells "ANSEM!"

Lea makes it to the top of the stairs case, pushing the wooden door open. As Axel opens the door the smell the smell of freshly baked bread, smoked ham and the smell of a chocolate cake fills his nose as smile grows on his face. Lea looks over the Great sorceress's study seeing a large wooden dinner table set up in the middle of it with many different foods, on one side of the table a petite red headed girl walks up wearing a pink dress, apron , oven mitts and a warm smile on her face put down a Large smoked ham. "Wow Kairi this all looks and smells delicious!" Lea says his mouth partial watering and his stomach agreeing with a groan. Kairi: Gives small giggle as she says "Well I learned how to cook on Destiny Islands, and the fairies also showed me some new recipes. Plus we've been working so hard I thought we deserved a little treat, also…"Kairi's smile turns to a slight frown. "Hey don't worry I'm sure this will cheer Riku right up." Lea says with a smile as he walks to her side putting his hand on her shoulder. Just as he did so he felt a Dark presence coming from outside, Lea ran to the nearest window as he then asked in an urgent voice "Where's Master Yen Sid?!" Kairi now little worried says "He left off world to The Kings Castle Wh…." Kairi was cut off as Lea yells "Xehenorts heartless is here!" Kairi's eyes widened as she was about to summon her Keyblade. Kairi's Keyblade's teeth resembled a bouquet of flowers, it having a golden look to its shaft that went down to the handle shaped like an upside-down heart and the keychain a star shaped fruit. Kairi was about to run out the room when Lea stopped her, "Keep the Fairies protected I'll go help Riku." Leas say as he summons his own Keyblade. His Keyblade forms in burst of fire; it's Shaft looking as if made completely of solid fire swirling at the top to make its teeth. The hilt of Axels Keyblade is a spiked red and white trimmed chakram its keychain smaller versions of the chakram. "But Lea.." Kari started but Lea cut her off as he said "No buts, Keep them safe I'll be right back." Lea says reassuring his comrade as he darts out the door.

"What are you doing here Ansem?!" Riku yells as he grits his teeth, He looks toward the Seeker of Darkness. This Ansem that Riku looked at did not have a face, for it wasn't an Embodied Ansem but the Heart of Ansem rapped in a Brown Cloak. The Cloaked Heart Laughs as he says "I am here to give you a message …Riku." Riku Grits his teeth as he yells "WHAT MESSAGE!?" Ansem Laughs again heartily as he says "I have found my thirteenth vessel." Riku's stared at the faceless man, with a smirk on his face Riku Started "Your Lying, there no way you could've found some in the worlds so quikly who has enough Darkness and strength to fit your needs Ansem. Ansem laughed again. Riku Smirk never left His face until what Ansem stopped laughing and said "That is why I got some not of the Worlds". Riku's smile disappeared as a look of confusion came over him, "Not of the Worlds?" Riku asked as a Dark corridor appeared behind Ansem. Ansem then began to slowly as if float backwards toward the portal. "Believe Me or Not Riku it is up for you to decide. But Soon all worlds will be ENVELOPED IN DARKNESS!", "WAIT ANSEM!" Riku yells as he runs into the portal.

Lea busts out of the Mysterious Tower's front door yelling "RIKU!"; but before he could take a step forward a man in a black hood trench coat appeared in front of Lea swing down a large blue sword like weapon. Lea barley had enough time to block with his Keyblade; Lea Gritted at the sheer power of the wielder. Then in an Instant he remembered the weapon, as he then asked "Isa?" to the hooded Figure. "The Superior does not want you to interfere, Axel." The Black Hooded Man says in an emotionless Voice. Lea Gritted his teeth as he jumped back letting Isa's Claymore slamming to the ground embedding itself, swing his Keyblade at the his Friend. Isa ducks it as he pulls his Claymore out of the grounds spins, then giving Lea a Kick straight into the gut sending Lea flying into the air. Isa appeared in the air next to Lea spinning about to hit Lea with his claymore again until Lea yelled "REFLECT!" In that instant a Glass like magic barrier formed around Lea deflecting the Claymore, Isa flew back his attack's force sending him flying back. Isa landed on the ground right infront of The Corridor of Darkness, Lea Shoots at Isa slamming into him. "Glide Courtesy of My Friend Roxas!" Lea yells as pushes Isa and himself closer to the Corridor. Isa Holds his ground, the dirt under him starts to move as he dug his boots into it. Lea kept pushing harder and harder with his glide, then that's when Isa moved. Isa Moved to the Side sending Lea Hurdling into the corridor. Isa looked into the Dark Portal; he dismissed his claymore as he walked into the portal.  
An Explosion could be heard echoing through the halls of the underground base, a girl with pure pink hair a red shirt with black biker shorts and pink like skirt runs to her comrade. The pink haired girl breaths heavily, as she wonders what her team mate is looking at. That's when she heard a voice that long since disappeared for three years, "Sakura, Huh?" The Voice said. The Girl known as Sakura turns her head…fear and amazement in her voice and eyes as she looks up at the speaker and says out the name "S….as…uke."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Through the Gate

Riku lays flat on what seems to be a pure white floor; he moans a little as he eyes begin to open. He stands up looking around the empty void, "Is this where..the nobodies come from…? " Riku asks its then that he notices a certain spiky red head laying on the floor next to him. "Lea…how did you…" Riku starts but stops when he then hears a drowsy voice say "Five more minutes, Master Yen Sid." Riku kicks his sleeping friend but to no avail as Lea slept on, "…I know" Riku says as he gets an Idea. Riku summons his Keyblade and points it at Lea, Riku then feels the magic inside him as he yells "BLIZZARD!" Just then Ice shoots out of the key blade landing on the sleeping red head. Lea shot up yelling "ITS COLD ITS COLD ITS FREAKEN COLD!", "Glade to see your awake….Now how did you get here?" Riku questions his hot headed friend. "How else do you think I followed you through the Corridor, What the heck were you thinking?" Lea Questions back to Riku. "I was thinking about stopping ANSEM!" Riku says yelling when something caught the attention. "WITH OUT TELLING US FOR ALL WE KNOW THIS COULD BE A TRAP…AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU Looking….." Axel yelled until he noticed what Riku was looking at. Not too far away from them stood a giant massive door, it seemed to be made of Granite, being made of Smooth black stone. It then was riddled with skeletons all over it. "That's not the door to Darkness is it?" Lea asks as he turns to look at the door completely, "No….I don't know what it is…." Riku says also turning to it. The Door then started to open, as it did purple eyes could be seen inside as black hands reached out at the two, the Hands grabbed Riku and Lea by their legs and arms and began pulling them in. "WHAT THE !" Riku yelled trying to cut the hands only for them to still drag the two in; Lea then yells"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GO THOUGH PORTALS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY LE…!" Lea was cut off as the door slammed shut.

A boy that looks about the same age as Sakura lands next to a newly arrived Teammate, this one wearing a bright orange clothing, blue eyes and spiking yellow hair. The Boy that landed next to the orange clad ninja wore a white kimono top; and bluish pants that had a purple rope tided around like a belt. The Boy known as Sasuke also had jet black hair that spiked-up in the back, with bangs that departed in front of his face. Sasukes Black eyes looked forward as he said "Did you say you were going to be Hokage some da? But you spent all your time searching for me when you could've been training or something. Pathetic" Sasuke says, Naruto looking in the opposite direction says "If I can't save a single friend, I don't deserve to be Hokage." Sasuke then smiles with a chuckle as he says "Your heart is full of Light Naruto, No wonder he wanted you.", Naruto's face grows a surprised look. Sakura was taking in all of what they were saying, wonder what she could do. Sakua then noticed something strange, she could've sworn Sasuke's eyes gleamed yellow for a second. Just then the air changed as the floor underneath Sasuke and Naruto began to turn black and start pull them in. "What A Genjutsu?!"Sakura yelled as she watched the two ninjas begin seeping into the Darkness. Naruto tried to struggle to get himself free, Sasuke explained "You can't fight it Naruto, You can't fight the Darkness. "NARUTO, SASUKE! Sakura yelled as she ran to the portal, He other team mate grabbing her. "No Sakura it's too dangerous." The Boy with almost a pure white skin black hair says, "SAI LET ME GO!" She says as she pushes Sai to the side stepping into the Darkness. It immediately grabbed Sakura as it dragged her into it, as Sakura disappeared inside the Darkness it got smaller to the point where it disappeared.  
In a world full of light, where a giant beautiful white and gold Castle stood on the cobble stone courtyard three figures stand ready stand. One of them an older man that wore a short white blue shirt with a X design across it, he then wears a light hakama that only goes to the bottom of his calf's. Above his shirt he wears a piece of armor that covers his abdomen and then a white, red rimmed with a hood. What most distinguished the man wasn't the small triangle beard, his mustache or his hair tied up into a pony tail with a strand coming over his face but the scar that came over his cheek and eye. The Man looked at the two boys in front of him. The man wielded silver Keyblade that looked exactly like a skeleton key, "Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey, then you will have to share Ventus' fate" The Man says as a tear falls from his eye and runs toward his students. The older boy stands in front of the younger one, the older boy wearing similar clothing to the man but his shirt a more black,a his hakama being a light brown, with a black obi across his waist and across his shirt a red X design. The Boy also wore gold and brown armor on his left arm while his right has a wrist band, the boy also wielded a Keyblade that was brown and outlined in gold. The Older boys Keyblade's teeth came out on both sides and the hand guard a light blue with the key chain's charm forming in a weird red and black design. The Older Boy runs at his master as there Keyblades clash, The older man and his student were locked in combat. That's when the younger boy yelled to the older one "Enough, Terra! He's right!" that's when the older boy named Terra yelled back "Quiet!" The younger boy says in a defeated voice "Terra…" Terra then with his Keyblade locked in with his Master yells at the older man. The Boy's Master then glowed with liught as a beam shot out at the younger boy knocking him unconscious, Terra Growls as he summons a power that his master always saw as something truly evil. Terra called upon the Darkness in his own heart, "You may be my master, but I will not let you hurt my friend!" Terra Yelled as the Darkness fumed around him. "Has the darkness taken you, Terra?" Terra's Master yells at Terra, the young Keyblade warrior opens a road between throwing his friend into it.

As the Portal closed Terra turned to his master and charged at him, Eraqus returned the charge as there Keyblades clash once again. The Boys power now growing stronger with the Darkness released, Terra threw a sideways slash at his Master but the Man dodged it and countered shooting what seemed like arrows of light. Terra barley dodged the Arrows as his master appeared infront of slamming his Keyblade down onto his student's, Terra could feel his footing slip as his masters Keyblade pressed down on him. That's when his put his front leg behind Terras and lifted it knocking the Keyblade warrior to the floor. Terra Looked up at his master, the Older wielder then yells "THIS IS THE END TERRA!" as he stabs the Keyblade at his Pupil. When the Keyblade embeds its self-it's not Terra that it hits but the ground where he was, "Where did he…" Terra's Master asks when the shadow underneath him shot up a Black and red hand sending Eraqus flying into the Air. Terra shot out of the Shadows toward his Master, with his new powers in creaseing his attack he layed a barrage of slashes on his Master. The Last attack being a flip in the air slamming his Keyblade vertically into his Master's stomach cracking the Keyblade Master's abdomen armor. The Older man slams into the Ground only to spring back up to his feet, breathing heavily. Terra lands a few feet away looking at his Master, the Darkness starting to subsides as he then says with regret "Wha... what have I done... Master, I just wanted to keep Ven safe." "No... you were right. I failed you, Terra. Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. And now, I've done worse. Raised my Keyblade against you and Ventus. My own heart has darkness..." the Older Wielder says breathing heavly, Terr reached out to his Master when the sound of metal cutting flesh is heard. Terra looks in horror as he says "No…."

"MASTER ERAQUS!" Riku Yells as he sitting up in bed as a crash is heard to the side, Riku looks to his right to see a blonded headed girl whereing a black tube top, red bandana on her head and a engineers jump suite around her waist on the floor with a surprised look on her face. "Wow for such a little guy you sure can yell" The Girl says as she gets up from the floor, "Sorry I just had the strangest dre….wait. Where AM I Wheres Lea?!" Riku yells as he looks around the small white room. It was a cosey small room that had two beds, white walls, wood floor and trimming. Riku taking this in still looked for his red headed porcupine of a friend, "Your friend is fine he's in the dining room eating." The Girl says smileing. "And how did we get here…last thing I remember.." Riku started as the girl then said "After me and my Grandma found you two knocked out outside we brought you here. Your friend only woke up a few hours ago, but he didn't yell like someone." The Blonde says again. "Heh sorry again for that, oh and My names Riku" Riku says as he slings his legs over the side of the side of the bed standing up. "my name is Winry Rockbell" The blonde says. "Nice to meet you Winry" Riku says as he gets off the bed, that's when noticed that winry stood atleashe was wearing different clothing; he was wearing black baggy pants with a black sleeveless shirt and a red belt. "What happened to my clothes?" Riku asks looking down, "Your Old cloths were too big on you so uh me and my grandma put you in a friends cloths, you two were about the same height."Winry says with a slight blush as she twiddled her thumbs. Riku was about to say something when he looked at Winry only to notice she was a foot taller than him, What the he ran to a Nearby mirror looking at his reflection.  
In the Dining room Table Lea was munching down a big turkey drum stick slathered in gravy, then mashed potatoes. Lea then glugged down a whole cup of water as he slams it down, he lets out a giant burp as he puts the plate ontop of a pile of dirty dishes stacked around him. "Man that was delicious, thanks MRs Rockbell" Lea sasy with a satisfied smiles as he looks to a small older woman that wore large circle glasses, a green dress with a apron and her white hair tied up in a bun. "I Gotta say child you eat a lot more than I thought." She says in her old voice as she smokes on her pipe. Just then a Yell is heard from the back room, "What the heck was?" Lea asks when a Distressed Riku runs through the door. "LOOK WHAT THAT GATE DID TO ME!"Riku yells, Lea looks at Riku in shock as he says "Your…..younger?" Riku stood in the door way now looking two years younger than before he went into the gate, Winery runs up from behind with a concerned look on her face. "Gate?" Winery asks as she then looked to her Grandma, Her Grandma gave the same look to her as she turned to Riku. "This gate wouldn't happen to be a big black Door that is covered in skeletons would it?" Grandma Rockbell asks, "Um yah, you've seen it before?" Riku asks now looking at Ms. Rockbell. "No, not myself but the boy who's cloths your wearing did. His Name is Edward Elric."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he woke up in a place completely white; he groggily stood up as his legs felt wobbly. "Where….Where am I?" the blonde headed ninja says groggily as he stand up, he then noticed Sakura next to him knocked out. "SAKURA!" Naruto yells as he gets on his knees trying to shake his friend awake, "Leave Her Naruto, She will be comeing with us." a voice says a little ways away from the blond ninja. Naruto turns to the Voice to see Sasuke standing in front of a Giant black Door. The Door was made of Black stone and covered with skeletons, at the top a group of skeletons holding up a skeletal baby. "Behind this Door, is Eternal power Naruto…" Sasuke says as he turns to his former comrade, Sasuke holds out his hand to Naruto. :SASUKE!" Naruto yells out, "Im not afraid of the Darkness Naruto….. Im not afraid to sever these bonds TO GAIN POWER!" Sasuke yells as the Doors swing open and hands shoot out at Naruto and Sakura. The Hands pull Naruto and Sakura closer to the Door and Sasuke, Naruto Struggles reaching for Sakura. Naruto grabbed Sakura holding her close as the Hands pulled them in and soon as Naruto was face to face with Sasuke, the black haired ninja said "Come find me Naruto." Sasuke then disappeared into the door as Naruto and Sakura were dragged in. Naruto then yelled one last time "SASUKE!" The Door Slammed closed not leaving a trace of what just happened.

"Edward Elric?" Lea asked now standing up with his hands on the table, "Yes he says that he passed through a gate that you described when he…." Grandma Rockbell paused for a second, when Winery picked it up "He and his brother tried to resurrect their mother." "They what?!" Lea yelled, "How…How could they do such a thing I've never heard of Magic that could bring back the dead." Lea explained. Both Winry and Grandma looked at each confused when Winry then said "Magic? You're kidding right there's no such thing as Magic…." "What do you mean there's no such thing as …" Before Lea could finish his sentence Riku clapped his hand of the redhead's mouth, "Sorry about my friend he must have hit his head pretty hard heheh" Riku says with smoothly while Lea give him the death glare. "Now then where is Edward? Ide like to talk to him." Riku asks, Grandma then explains "He's not here, last time we got a letter from him he was in Central city. "Central City?" Riku asked, Winry gave him a confused look again as she explained "It's the Capital; Ed said that he just passed his Alchemy Exam to be a state Alchemist." Riku took all this in just before feeling something wet touch the center of his hand, he pulled away his hand from lea's mouth and said "Yuck!" "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PUTTING YOUR HAND ON MY MOUTH!" Lea yelled, "AND LICKING MY HAND HELPED!?" Riku yelled back. Winry then got in between the two "Enough both of you.", Lea stuck his tongue out at Riku while Riku was ready to summon his Keyblade. "Oh I almost forgot…" Winry turns to Riku giving him a package, "huh whats this?" Riku asks holding the Package. "I was hoping youde tell me. After we found you two this package was left at our door step, addressed to you both." Winry said crossing her arms, Riku studied the package, it was shaped like a box and was completely rapped in brown paper. Riku then read who had sent it, when he did his eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. "Who sent it?" Lea asks, Riku said with anger building in his voice "Ansem." Winry looked at the two as Lea's expression changed to one of distaste as well, Grandma Rockwell then asked "And who's this Ansem, coming from your expressions I'm guessing not a nice guy?" as she takes another puff of her pipe. "He's..." Lea starts to say but was cut off by Riku who said "Someone we're trying to find…" Riku then sets the package on the table, and begins unwrapping the package. Inside is was a cardboard box that he opened to show a small money bag, and three Train tickets to Central City. "He wants us to go…"Riku said, "Seems you got a mighty nice friend in that Ansem." Grandma Rockbell says looking at Riku. "If you only knew." Riku says gripping the money bag.

A boy runs down the streets of Central; His clothing resembling that of Riku's new clothing except for a red trench coat that had a crops with a serpant on it along with a silver pocket watch hanging out of the boy's pocket. This boy had long blonde hair that was tied up in a French brade, his golden eyes searching the alley ways. A small voice started to come up from behind saying "Brother wait!" The Golden eyed boy then turned down an alleyway and stopped, he fell to his knees as his lips trembled at the sight in front of him. The Small voice caught up with his brother, The Voice belonging to an silver Armored Suited man with a helmet that had a horn sticking out and white glowing eyes. The man stopped as well shocked at what his brother was looking at, on the wall was what remained of a Dog like creature covered in blood. " GRAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Golden eyed boy yelled in anguish at the sight he saw before him.

Later on at the Central Headquarters, the Golden eyed Boy and his armored brother stand in front of a wooden desk. Behind it a man with jet black hair that's long enough to cover his own forehead, the man also wore a Blue military uniform that had white trim. "I'm sorry for your loss , but when you joined the military you knew that it wouldn't be easy." The man said as Edward slams his fist against the table. "Screw you Roy, they tried to take Nina away…to try and experiment on her AND ALL YOU CAN TELL ME THIS BULL CRAP LECTURE! Not only did the military try to take Nina, the guy who killed her is still out there and what the heck is the military doing about that huh!?" Edward Elirc yells at the Colonel Roy Mustang, "Brother, please calm down." Edward's brother Alphonse says trying to calm his big brother. Edward grits his teeth as he turns around stomps to the door, "I'm done Al" he says as he opens the door. "We have suspects in custody who were at the scene of the crime." Roy says catching Ed's attention. The Colonel then smirks as he says "The being detained a few floors below us. They will be interrogated soon. " The Colonel then swivels around in his chair as he says "You see Edward, we can do things efficiently than you just stomping out like a spoiled brat. Maybe this will teach you that…" The man stopped talking when Alphonse stated "Um Colonel He already Left." The Colonel Turned around to see a Dummy like Ed created sticking its tongue out at The Colonel.

This time Sakura was the first to wake up, her head hurting somewhat. Sakura immediately took in her surrounded seeing she was in a dim lit cell with metal bars blocking her exit, she then looks to a snore next to her. She turns to see her blonde team mate asleep next to her, "Where the heck are…we" Sakura says as she then tries to shake Naruto awake. Naruto begins to stir as his blue eyes open, and then with a Yawn he asked "Where are we?", Just then The memories flood back about the door and Sasuke. NAruto then yelled "Wheres Sasuke? What happened to that giant gate thing!?", Sakura punched Naruto yelling "BE QUIET!" A Guard down the hall yells back "HEY SHUT UP!", both Naruto and Sakura stop. Sakura gets up off of the floor and walks up to the metal bars, NAruto then says looking at the bars "I can get us out of here, with a rasengan." As he was about to make a cross with his fingers when Sakura signaled him to stop as she said "We don't know where we are or how many people are in this place, for all we know we make a lot of noise and we got an army on top of us. We gotta rely on stealth more than anything", Sakura then channeling her chakra into her arms and hands grabbed the bars and slowly began to bend them. Sakura looked out to see only one guard at the end of the hall, taking a snooze. Sakura walked quietly out of the cell with Naruto in tow, Sakura and Naruto then run at the guard barely making a sound. Sakura then grabs the guard covering his mouth and nose, Sakura held a firm grip until the man passed out. Sakura slowly put the man on the floor, "Put on his cloths Naruto." Sakura said while Naruto gave her a confused look. "Why" Naruto asked in a almost whiny voice, when Sakura explained "Because we both know you don't have that much control over your chakra. The last thing we need is you transforming back." She then made a hand sign. In a puff of smoke Sakura's Cloth was changed to that of the blue military uniform with a blue military hat on her head.  
Edward raced down the halls of the military base, "BROTHER!" Alphonse yelled as he chased his pipsqueak of an older brother down the halls of Central. "DON'T TRY AND STOP ME AL IM GOING TO RING THE ANSWER FROM TEHRE NECKS IF I HAVE TOO!" Edward yells back only to slam into a solider; the soldier's hat falls off revealing blonde spikey hair. Naruto yells "WHAT THE HELL!", "Ow my head" Ed says rubbing his hurt cranium. "WHATS THE BIG IDEA GETTING IN MY WAY!?" Edward yells, "WHATS THE IDEA RUNNING INTO ME SHRIMP!?" Naruto yells back. A vien on Edwards head grew big as he lunged at the disguised Ninja, Alphonse grabbed his brother as Edward yelled " WHO YOU CALLED A SMALL FRY WHO SO SMALL EVEN AN ANT WOULDN'T WANT TO EAT HIM YOU LOUD MOUTH SUNFLOWER!." This time a Disguised Sakura grabbed her comrade as Naruto lunged at Edward yelling back "WHO YOU CALLING A SUNFLOWER YOU BITE SIZED PIP SQUEEK!" A Gun shot was fired stopping the two from arguing, all four of them looked to where the gun was shot. They turn to see a blonde woman whose hair was put up with a clip except for her bangs covering some of her face who also wore the same blue military uniform looking at the four as she said "Is there a problem here?"

Back inside Colonel Mustang's office The Elric brothers and the two Shinobi stand in front of the colonel and the Blonde soldier known as Riza Hawkeye. Both Naruto and Sakura were in cuffs, not because they couldn't break out but because of what Sakura planned. Sakura had told mustang that they were from the Leaf village and that they were searching for their friend Sasuke, Naruto then explained about how they were pulled into a dark portal only to then be dragged into the giant black gate. "Let me get this straight you're telling me that you two not only got past all the military personnel on each floor coming up, which is more likely. But you also bent not one but several three inch steel bars without alchemy? You two say you guys came from behind the gate?" Mustang said more like a statement than a question. Sakura and Naruto both nodded, Mustang looked at the two shinobi the tension in the room so think you could cut it with a knife. The Colonel rolled it around in his head before he said "I believe it", "What you can't be serious!" Ed challenged his superior officer. "Then you tell me, did they not describe what you saw when you tried to bring your mother back?" Roy then asked the young Alchemist, Edward gritted his teeth at the mention of his mother. "By the guess of your story your story mind filling me in on where you come is like?" the colonel says, Riza then protested saying "Sir they are still wanted elons and suspects of the killing of the Sewing life alchemist Chim…" Riza stopped when Edward gave her a glare. "Daughter Nina" Riza corrected herself, "Actualy there not." The Colonel says as Riza give him a confused look when the colonel raised up some unfinished paper work. "I "Forgot" to sign off on a few papers" The Colonel says with a meek smile, the lieutenant the face palmed herself at the Colonel's laziness. "Now then for that story, also Riza could you please let them out of there hmm?" The colonel stopped his request when he saw that the two ninjas had their hand cuffs spinning around there index fingers. "Now then where to begin" Sakura said as she started to tell the colonel about their village and ninja's.

Riku sat in the chair in the dining room thinking, "Could this be what he meant by "Not of the Worlds" could we be somewhere else….another dimension? And the Package he wants us to go to Central… if we go to central we're playing into his hands but if we don't…and what about the third Ticket why didn't he just give us two…" he makes a low growl as he Yells " I DON'T UNDER STAND!" Grandma Rockbell hits the now younger boy on the head with her pipe, "Pipe down already, you yell too much" Grandma Rockbell says with sternness in her voice. Riku rubs his head as he apologizes "Sorry it's just the guy who sent the package…", "I can tell he's actually not a friend, probably not even a nice guy. But if you want to learn about that Gate more I suggest you take this "Ansem" up on his offer and use the tickets." The old woman says. Riku knew she was right, without much to go on this "Edward" was a better shot than any to figure out Ansem's game and how to get back home. Riku nodded his head in thanks, the old woman merely nodded as she turned around and headed for her room. It was already Night so she was heading off to sleep but not before checking on her granddaughter, She walked into the garage where Winry was putting the finishing touches on a new mechanical limb for Edward known as Auto-Mail. When Winry's Grandmother walked into the Garage she took a puff of her pipe as she said "You'll escort those two to central won't you Winry?" Winry stopped her work as she turned to her grandmother "You want me to go Central?", "Who else Can make sure these boys know how Edward looks like, besides you can deliver Edwards new Auto-mail to him. " Her Grandmother says smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: What are we going to do?

Later on that's night Naruto and Sakura walk into a beautiful hotel room, it was a nice 4 star room with white walls and wooden trim. It had large living room with brown leather couches and a beautiful rug in-between; the Hotel room also had a hallway that lead to two separate bed rooms each with a king size bed in each. The room also had its own separate Kitchen, the Two marveled at the room. Riza walks in behind the two as she said "Remember this is only temporary, unless you're able to show the Colonel these "jutsu's" tomorrow, if you need anything a guard will be outside" She stated as she walked out of the room closing the door. Naruto smiled as he walked up to the leather couch and jumped on top of it lying down, he sunk somewhat in the cushions. Sakura walked to the other couch and sat down, Naruto then said "Well…what are we going to do now?" Sakura thought about it for a second, right now they were in a place unfamiliar. After talking about their dimension The Colonel talked about the dimension they were in now, the colonel even said he could get them a job in the military. At least for the time they were trapped in this dimension, then there was Sasuke. How were they going to find him, Sasuke could be anywhere in this world. Sakura said in a sad voice with her bangs covering her eyes "I…I don't know." ; Naruto noticed his almost sobbing friend getting out of the couch and going up to her. He took her hands into his and said "Hey Don't worry we'll find Sasuke and get back home, Believe It." He said with his usauly smile, Sakuras crew a small smile as she said "Thanks .. Naruto"

"Man I can't believe we got to baby sit those two" Edward said with a large yawn, the small Alchemist sat on the floor his back against the door. His younger brother Alphonse sat next to him, the two didn't say anything for a while before Alphonse broke the silence. "Hey Brother…do you actually think they came from the gate?" Al asked as he looked to his brother, Edward looked ahead as he said "I don't know Al, but if they did. They would have had to give something up….whenever that gates involved, there's always a price." He then looked to his gloved right hand making it into a fist.

Later on that night Edward Elric and the two Shinobi's were asleep, Alphonse sat next to his sleeping brother. "Sleep tight Ed." Alphonse said as he stroked his brother's head, which was laid Al's lap. The Young Elric didn't need sleep since he his body didn't require it being a metal suite of armor. Alphonse just sat there thinking, he then thought he heard something inside the room but merely thought it was one of the two ninja's inside." Alphonse would've been somewhat right, it was a Ninja but not Naruto or Sakura but Sasuke. Sasuke now rid of most of the clothing Orochimaru gave him except for the black pants; he now wore a black sleevless shirt with a blue trench coat with a high collar that came up to his ears. Sasuke also wore black flexible boots, finger-less gloves and his sheathed sword in his belt loop. Sasuke came in through the window in the living room; his sharingan eyes scanning the room. Aware of the two guards outside, he made his way to the bed rooms in the back. As Sasuke walked to the back he could hear loud snoring. Sasuke knowing that the snoring was coming from Naruto, he avoided that room and went into the quiet one. Inside the room, the pink haired Kuinochi was fast asleep. Sasuke walked into the room, quite as the darkness that surrounded them. Sasuke put his hand over the Kuinochi's head as he said "Dreams hold our memories, Sleep holds our dreams and Darkness it holds our sleep." With that final word the room began to spin as it started to transform.

Sasuke walked through a green field; he could feel the sunshine on his face and the wind blow through his hair. The Rogue could make something out in the distance, three people having what seemed like a picnic. "Hey Sakura could you pass the Ramen." a familiar voice yelled, Sasuke knowing it as he old hyper active partner Naruto. "We didn't bring any Ramen Naruto, since we would have to warm it." Another familiar voice said, this time it was Sakura scorning blonde. "So, we got a ramen heater right here" Naruto says patting the shoulder of the boy next to him. This time the voice that came was one knew all too well, it was the rogue ninja's own voice. "Naruto I'm surprised you don't look like a noodle." The Sasuke said playfully mocking his friend. Naruto stuck out his tongue as the three then started to laugh, "So, this is what you dream about….Sakura" Sasuke says watching the scene play out from underneath the shadows of a near by tree. It was then that Sakura turned her head and noticed rogue ninja off in the distance, only barley seeing him in the shadows of the trees. Dream Naruto and dream Sasuke looked at her, "Is something wrong?" Dream Sasuke asked. Sakura turned back to dream Sasuke and then back to where she saw the rogue ninja. The trench coated Ninja was gone, "No it was noth…" She didn't finish her sentence before a familiar sound of metal cutting into flesh was heard. Sakura watched in horror as the rogue ninja's sword was run through the dream Sasuke's chest. "Only in your dreams would I be so Weak." The Actual Sasuke said, with a bit of disgust in his voice.

The Entire dream then began to change, as Sakura looked up at the actual Sasuke. The dream turned to night at the gates of the Leaf Village, Sakura looked at the actual Sasuke. "Sasuke is that…" She reached out to touch him but he grabbed her hand with his free one, before she could touch his face. Sasuke's eyes looked into her green ones, she could feel him. The Green eyes that once held horror of seeing the dream Sasuke impaled now showed sadness and warmth. She could actually feel the warmth of his hand, the fabric of his gloves. Sakura immediately embraced the rogue ninja with a hug, tears streaming down her face. "Sasuke, it's you it's really you." she said between the sobs of joy. Sasuke looked down at the sobbing girl, he then looked up at the changed scenery. "This is the night I left isn't it" Sasuke said recognizing his home Village. Sakura looked up at the rogue ninja, she then lyed her head against his chest. Teh pink haired Kuinochi's ear was to Sasukes chest, she could hear his strong heart beat. Sakura listened to the heart beat, feeling it as it thumped. The pink haired girl waitd a few seconds before she answered, "Yes." she said with sadness in her voice. "How can you love me so much when I brought you so much pain? When I left Naruto half dead, when I joined the Man bent on destroying our village" Sasuke asks turning toward night sky. "Because I'll always love you….Sasuke. Also Naruto,…he hasn't stopped looking for you, he will follow you to the ends of the earth just to make sure he keeps his promise, to bring you home. He misses you...I miss you."Sakura said, she then buried her face back into his shirt. Sakura began to cry again, this time of sadness and joy, "But your back Sasuke, your finally back!" Sakura said with sadness in her voice. "Sakura …your Heart…is something so pure." Sasuke said as he looked down at the sobbing girl. Sakura looked up at Sasuke her face riddled with tears, Sasuke leaned his head closer and planted a kiss on her lips. Sakuras eyes went wide and then slowly closed as she kissed back. They stood like that for only a few moments but for Sakura it could've been forever. Sasuke then stopped the kiss as he leaned his head closer to her ear as he whispered "Come and find me…Sakura.", Sasuke then pulled away from Sakura's arms. For a momment she thought his eyes shined yellow. The Rogue Ninja then turned his back to her as he walked toward the gate. Sakura stopped for a second as it was as if it was happening again, Sasuke was leaving again. Sakura tried to run to him, tears of sadness and fear started to flow from her eyes. She then ran toward the Uchiha as she yelled "SASUKE!, the dream started to fall apart watching the Rogue Ninja walking further away toward the gates. No matter how fast she ran it seemed like she wasn't getting any closer, the floor seemed to keeper her in the same spot. Sakura then let out one last yell " NO….."

"…SASUKE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Sakura said as her head shot up from the bed, her face riddled with tears. Then not a min later, Naruto busted in the door followed by Edward and Alphonse moonets later. What they found was Sakura holding her legs crying into the covers, that covered them. Naruto went to his friend's side holding her, "What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked worried. Naruto wasn't ready for the answer when she said, "It was Sasuke…he was her. He went into my dreams." Sakura said sobbing now into Naruto's chest. "What! That's impossible, how could he have enter your dreams?" Naruto said looking down at her, "I could feel him…I could feel his hand..his glove..Naruto I could feel his Heart beat!" That's when Edward spoke up "Was that there before?" he asked pointing to the nightstand next to Sakura's bed. Naruto turned to the night stand to see a brown package on it and on top of it was a silver necklace; with a pendant in the shape of the Uchiha clan fan. Naruto gritted his teeth as he said with angr and sadness "He was here….Sasuke."

Later in the day Riku, Winry and Lea were on the train heading for Central City. The cart they had chosen, had only a few people and was quite. It was a nice old fashion car, metallic walls with a wooden floor. Through the Isle was a red carpet that extended from each side of the car, the seats also were covered in soft red velvet like cushioning. Although the now Younger Keyblade master didn't care at the moment about the cart or the scenery that passed by Riku's face outside the window. Riku looked angrily out the window of the moving train, he was pouting because he had lost the fight about Winry coming with them to Central City. Lea elbowed his pouting friend as he said "Cmon stop pouting, without Winry how would we know who this Ed guy is? Plus we also had an Extra ticket", "It' not that I'm angry about, it's that with her coming with us she could be a target for Ansem now." Riku said with a sigh. "Cmon now were both KeyBlade wielders, Heck you're a Keyblade Master. If we have the power to save all the worlds, what makes you think we can't protect one girl?" Lea asked but Riku gave no reply. Winry then sat down across from the two as she said "Finally found a spot to put my luggage." She said with a smile. Winry now wearing a all white sundress turned her attention to the pouting Keyblade wielder, she giggled slightly. Riku's Bright blue eyes turned to Winry as he asked "What?", She said with a smile "Oh nothing just with that Jacket on you look just Like Edward when he pouts, it's cute." Riku's face grew red as he yelled "I'M NOT POUTING!", Winry only laughed more seeing the Small Keyblade Master blush. "Good thing Grandma Rockbell gave you some of those Edward guy's coats, in case it got chilly" Lea said with a smile, "This thing even gots a hood on it, I should've just brought my organization coat, at last I wouldn't have to wear this smaller jacket under this one just to keep warm." Riku says turning his attention back to the window. "Organization?" Winry asked, both Lea and Riku froze, Riku had said it would be better if they kept that they came from another dimension a secret. Riku knew eventually one of them would let something slip but he always thought it would've been Lea first, he had to come up with something quick "Well.. you see…" Riku started but was drawing a blank until Lea spoke up, "Yah I it's a group I used to work for called Organization XIII, who were on the verge of creating a cure that could help many people. This Disease made some one basically a hollow shell, with no feelings. It was easy for them to be used to brainwash in such a state. But we found out the leader of the Organization who except planning to make a cure was going to try and build a army of this "Nobodies" as the sick were called, to try and take over. Riku was basically a Spy who helped find this out. After Riku was found out we defected from the group, M Riku and soem of our own fiends then put a stop to the organization's plans. But we knew it wasn't over, then the night before you found us the leader came to Riku and me and showed us "The Gate". That's why we gotta learn more about "The Gate", to figure out how it fits into his plans for worl.." Lea stopped before saying worlds and then continued "World domination. Although he's not making it easy to find him." Lea explained. Riku was surprised that Lea could explain their conflict with Xehnort so well with out lieing as much, Winry took all this in as she then said "He's probably trying to use some kind of Alchemy that's similar to the kind Ed and Al used. Wait does that mean you two are Alchemist?" Riku was going to say no when Lea said "Yup we sure are", Riku gave him a deadpan look as he grabbed Lea by the shoulder. "Excuse us for a moment." Riku said as he drags Lea into the next cart, leaving curious Winry in her seat.

"What the heck do you think you are doing? Saying we're Alchemist, we don't even know what a Alchemist is."Riku lectures Lea, "Heh unlike you, obsessing over whether to go or not to Central. I started to read some books Grandma Rockbell had." Lea said with a smug smile. Riku grew a smile as he started to laugh as he laughed "You ? Read?! HAHAHA", Lea grew angry as he said "HEY I READ TOO YOU KNOW!" Riku stopped laughing as he wiped a tear from his eye as he said "And what did this book say?", Lea crossed his arms as he said "Well apparently Alchemist are kinda like scientist but through the use of these things called "Alchemic circles" they can create things. Kinda like how we use magic to summon our Keyblade or use spells. But for Alchemist they don't use magic but the Alchemic energy that lets them transform something else into what they want, it's called "Equal exchange" or something like that. So as long as we have one of these circle things with us we can make it look like we're Alchemist, smart huh?" Lea said with a smile of success on his face. "One problem, we don't got any of these circles." Riku says looking at his red spikey headed friend, "That's why I made these." Lea says as he holds out two sheets of paper, each with a poorly drawn alchemic circle on it. Winry could hear the laughs from where she was sitting, "What are those two talking about? Hmmm" she wondered in her seat. Just then shots could be heard as a man coming from the front says" NOBODY MOVE!"

Back in Central The Elric brothers, the Shinobi, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye and a giant muscular soldier that had a handle bar mustache and a small hair on his bald head known as Lieutenant Arm strong walk through the training ground for state alchemist. The training ground is riddled with state alchemist and soldiers training homing their skills. Sakura barely noticed them though, she was stilkl thinking about her dream. She was also thinking about how Sasuke was in her room without her knowing, he was so close yet so far away. The group stops comes across a large circular area, "Here's where we will spar." The Colonel says putting on his white gloves. This brought sakura out of her thoughts as she said" Spar? You said we would only show you some of our Jutsus", Naruto also gave a questioning look to the Colonel. "Well if what you say is true, these "Jutsu's" could make you a worthy opponent. So why would me and lieutenant Armstrong give up on chance like that?" Roy says as he walks into the Ring. Armstrong smiles as he taks off his Jacket Revealing his Giant Muscular Body as he then yelled "I'll Show you two the Alchemy that has been passed down through the Armstrong Line for Generations!" as sparkles filled the Lieutenant's face as he took a pose flexing. Both Naruto and Sakura we're dumbstruck, and the reluctantly walked into the ring. Arm Strong took his place by the Colonel's side, all fours of them then took a fighting stance. The Elric brothers stood outside the ring ready to watch the fight, Riza Hawkeye walked into the ring in-between the two groups as she raised her arm and said "Let The Sparring commence in three two one" She lower her arm and exited the Ring. Roy made the first move as he snapped his fingers, a spark appeared and then moments later a ball of fire exploded sending Naruto flying back. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as her blonde companion lands on his back, "I'm Fine. LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Naruto Yelled. Sakura turned around quickly to see Armstrong with a cocked back right fist in front of her, Armstrong let out a devastating punch shoot out at Sakura. When the punch landed, a cloud of dust flew up. The Colonel smiled as he said "Game over, seems you were just spouting smoke about those jutsu thin…" he stopped when he saw the cloud settle he saw something that he never thought he would see. Sakura caught Armstrong's punch, "YOU WERE SAYING?!" Sakura said as she grabbed the lieutenant's arm, and much to the lieutenant's surprised picked him up. Sakura swung the lieutenant around and around before releasing him, sending him flying toward Mustang. Mustang tried to get out of the way of the giant Alchemist, but before he could Naruto grabbed him from behind saying "Nuh uh". Mustang looked at Shock and amazement saying "How did you…", he then looked over next to Sakura and standing next to her stood Naruto with his fingers shaped like a cross. Mustang before Impact said one final word "impressive", and then Armstrong landed on Mustang with so much force a mushroom cloud appeared in the sky. Edward's mouth dropped seeing Sakura throw Lieutenant Armstrong like he was just a sack of potatoes, while Al made a mental note not to make Sakura angry. Riza was even surprised at what the two had done, but what surprised her more was the group of soldiers that surrounded the ring cheering. Even Riza gave a few claps; Naruto of course did his usual smile giving Sakura thumbs up. Sakura gave the blonde ninja a thumb up in return,even though she smiled she couldnt still feel a bit worried about Sasuke. Alphonse ran up to Sakura as he said "Wow that was Amazing! I didn't think anyone could survive a punch from Lieutenant Armstrong!", Ed walked up from behind hiding his amazement in a nonchalant fashion as he says "Don't over sell it Al they were alright, for non-Alchemist that is. "That's Ed for, "that's the most amazing thing I've ever seen"" Al explains, Edward jumps up and hits Alphonse on the head with his right arm. Sakura laughs at the two brothers, "Hey, what about me and my Shadow Clone? Pretty cool huh?" Naruto says with a big grin. Ed looks at Naruto, he then claps his hands together and touches the ground, in a spark of blue electricity a windup Edward appears. The Two stick their Tongues out at Naruto, "Nothing we ain't seen." Naruto grabs Edward in a head lock and begins to noogy the shrimp of a Alchemist as he says "You ever seen one of these?", Edward escapes as he then claps again slamming his hands on the ground. A Giant fist comes out of the ground hitting Naruto into the air.

On the roof tops Nearby Sasuke sat, watching the scenes down below. Then a Dark Corridor appeared behind him as Isa walked out, or better known as Saix the Blue spiky blue haired, yellow eyed nobody looked down at the fight between Edward Elric and Naruto. Did you deliver the package?" Saix asked with a emotionless voice, "Yes but they havnt opened it yet, but the girl is wearing the necklace. Now we can track there every move." Sasuke said with almost an equal emotionlessness in his voice. "Then come the Superior wants you." Saix said as he walked into the Portal, Sasuke stood up. Taking one last glance at his old friends and turned to the portal, disappearing.

Winry ducked down underneath the chairs as other did as well, "This is not a good for my first trip to Central" Winry says as she puts her hands on her head. The Man who walked in through the door was wearing all black clothing with a mask that only covered the lower part of his face. ANotehr man dressed the same comes up from behind with a burlap sack saying " Now then if you all don't mind puttingyou're your valuables inside this bag here." He tehn went around collecting all of the assorted valuables from the passenger, Both Riku and Lea hear the gun shots busting threw the door. "I SAID EVERY ONE DOWN!" The Man with the automatic machine gun says as he points it at Lea and Riku, "Sorry didn't get the memo" Riku said as he was about to summon his key blade when Lea Stopped him. "Clap Your hands together and then Summon your Keyblade" Lea Whispered Toe Riku, The Man opened Fire on the two. Lea and Riku barely able to jump behind some seats on opposite sides of the train, " ARE YOU INSANE STOPPING ME!?" Riku yelled. "JUST DO IT!" Lea yelled back as he clapped his hands together on the piece of paper with the circle on it, Riku did the same without the piece of paper. The Two then each Keyblade appearing with a different light and element appear as if they were pulling it out of their hands, Lea also pulling out one of his Chakrams. Winry was amazed at Riku using "Alchemy" without a transmutation circle. Both Riku and Lea nodded at each other as Lea jumps into the row wielding his Keyblade with it straight ahead and his left hand behind him wielding one of his Chakrams. The Man with the machine gun opens fire on Lea, Lea then yells "REFLECTA!" In a Shine of Light the glass like shield returns around Lea, The bullets bouncing off and flying back at the shoot. The Shoot falls back as he partner then tries to pick up the gun, but before the man could grab the gun RIku shot out yelling "MAGNET!" Suddenly the metal behind the man started to pull him in as he slammed against the wall, "Wha WHATS GOING ON!?" The man yelled. Riku walked up to the man putting his Keyblade to his neck saying "You tell me", the man started to tremble.

Winry got up from behind he seat next to Lea, whose shield already went down. "I didn't know anyone else could use Alchemy without a circle." Winry said; Lea gave her a confused look as he said "There Alchemists who can use alchemy without a circle?" "Yah Edward sent me letter saying that he didn't need a Transmutation circle anymore." Winry Explained, Lea gave a deadpan look thinking "If Riku found out I almost got him shot for nothing I'm dead." Riku then Casualy walked back to Leaand Winry as he asking the Red head "Something wrong?", Lea shook his head vigorously saying "Nope nothing's wrong." Riku shrugged it off before Winry grabbed Riku's Keyblade, "Wow this things amazing, the metal is so hard but so light. I Can only imagine what kind of auto mail I could make with it. Also you were able to do Alchemy with it, without even clapping and at long range" Winry says studying the weapon. "Hey!"Riku said prying his Keyblade from the girls hands, "Do you think you can transmute me some of that Metal?" Winry asked a dumbfounded Riku. "Let's first get to the matter at hand shall we…There's ten more thugs in the Carts ahead of us. Our best plan is to work our way up through the carts; evacuating the hostages to the secure carts behind as we go along." Riku explained Lea and Winry Nodded. RIku and Lea tehn both darted for the door to the next front car, Winry behind. Lea stopped as he said "Um no offence Winry but I think it's better you stay here. It could be dangerous and We don't want you to get Hurt.", Winry merely pulled out a giant wrench a serious face on and said "I can whack them with this wrench or you." Lea the turned around and said "Were off to save the day." nervously as Riku just face palmed. Just then they could feel the train's speed start to pick up, "What are those Idiouts doing, at these speeds one turn and this whole train will topple over." Winry explained. "Great not only do we got to save the Hostages but stop a runaway train.

Riku dashed into the second cart as a Three Hijacker open fire on him, Riku jumped from wall to wall as the purple free running energy swirled around him. The then jetted at one of the Hijacker, he grabbed the gun with his left hand then landing his boots on the Hijacker's face. Riku then jumping off the Hijackers face spun around hitting the one next to him with a horizontal kick. The Last one one tried to block with his gun, as Riku landed and swung his Keyblade at the man. As soon as The Batwinged Keyblade hit the gun it sliced in two. The Hijacker fell over in fear, joining his comrades on the floor unconscious; "three down, 7 to go." Riku said turning to his friends who got the last hostages in the car back to a safe car. Just then a high jacker from the cart ahead came up from behind Riku. The Hijacker was about to slam butt of his gun into the boy's cranium, until a Red and white chakram slammed into the man's head knocking him unconscious. The Chakram returned to Lea'sleft hand, "You missed one." Lea said with a smile on his face. "Nah, I knew you' de get him" Riku says with a smile, Winry walked passed Riku up to the door. The Blonde looked through the Window as she then explained "There's one more cart left and then it's the Engine, but the Cart has five guards.", "Any Hostages" Riku asks. Winry nods her head, "They got at least ten of them" Sakura said looking back at the two. Riku contemplated what to do for a second when he then said "We can use Stopaga, that will let us get past them.", "Yah but for how long? Last time I checked you didn't Special in it, and heck I Barely learned Relflect. I doubt I can pull off a Stopaga." Lea Explained to his friend, "I can probably hold it for a minute at best." Riku stated. Winry looked at the two confused as she said "What are you two talk..." She was stopped when Riku Yelled "STOPAGA!" raising his Keyblade.

Then in a Flash they were gone, Winry then heard a thunk and then something hitting the ground. Winry turned around to see in the next cart Riku and Lea Surrounded by the five Guards, who were now unconscious. "EVERYONE HEAD TO THE CART BEFORE THIS ONE ITS SECURE!" Lea yelled as all the passengers raced into the cart they came, Winry looks at the two as she then questioned "How did they move so fast?" The Two Keyblade wielder then walked up to the locomotive's engine room door, Winry right behind. The Door made of five inches of solid steel, even unlocking the door with the Keyblades it was a risky situation on what the last Hijacker would do to the Engineers. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO GET IN HERE, OR THE GEAR HEAD GET IT!" The last Hijacker yelled. "How do we get in there without have some ones brains splattered on the wall?" Lea asked, Riku was trying to think of a answer only to draw a blank again. They couldn't see a way in that didn't endanger the Engineers, that is until Winry pushed the Two aside and started to take off bolts on the door with her wrench at great speed. "HEY I SAID DON'T TRY TO…" the man didn't get to finish as Winry then blew on the door. The Giant Steel door fell forward slamming onto the Last Hijacker. "You're welcome." Winry says to the boys as she walks in the Locomotive, Both Lea and Rikun were impressed with what Winry had done as they entered behind her. Inside the Two Engineers were tied together, each having a matching bruise on their heads. "Let's get these guys up. Lea help me, Winry try to slow down this train." Riku ordered; Lea sliced the rope with his Chakram in his left hand. Winry began pulling levers trying to slow down the train, both Riku and Lea shoot the two engineer. The two wielders nodded dismissing there weapons as they both gave the Engineers a solid slap, both engineer yelled at their rude awakening. "What the heck did you do that for?" the first Engineer says standing up, holding the side of his head where the bruise was. Riku pointed out the window, there was a Sharp turn coming closer. Riku then pointed at the speedometer that was clocking 250mph, the Conductor looked in shock as he yelled "CMon Frank!" the other engineer got up quik as the two got to work slowing down the train. The Train made a screeching noise as it began to slow, every basically jerked every one forward. The Three Heroes stared needles at the engineer, "Hehe Sorry" the First engineer says.

The Three Heroes walked back into the passenger cart, Lea had the unconscious Hijacker over his shoulder. When they entered the cart they were met with cheers from all the people they saved, Lea grew a big smile along with Winry. Riku gave "all in a days work" demeanor, although giving a slight smile, "I think we might like it here for the time being Lea" Riku said turning to companion. Lea Smiled back at his silver haired friend, Winry then went in between the two grabbing Lea's free hand and Riku's raising their arms up to the crowd yelling " THREE CHEERS FOR RIKU THE SILVER ALCHEMIST AND LEA THE BURNING FIRE ALCHEMIST HIP HIP!" The Crowd cheered back " HURRA! HURRA! HURRA!" Riku and Lea then smiled at each other as they raised Winry's arms up and as they yelled " AND THREE CHEERS FOR WINRY ROCKBELL, THE GREATEST MECHANIC EVER SCENE!" The crowd cheered again at the smiling group of Heroes, the noise starting to wake up the knocked out. Lea then dropped the Hijacker on his head, the hurt man knocking out again.

In a room shrouded in darkness Sasuke, Saix, Xehnort's Cloaked heart Ansem and a shadowed figure stair into a crystal ball. The Crystal ball Shines showing Winry holding up the arms of Lea and Riku, it then shines again showing Edward and Naruto fighting a comical battle with each other. It then showed Alphonse holding his brother back while Sakuras knocked Naruto out with one swing of her fist. Around the four kneeled five other figures, patiently waiting orders. "As you can see mam, The Keyblade is a weapon that beings in this realm could only dream of; they can use a power that transcends Alchemy. A power that can allow you to acquire the Philosopher Stone, I can bestow this power into three of your…children." Ansem said, turning to the five figures kneeling. "And what do you want in return Ansem? I believe even you require equal exchange for such a power." The Older woman questions the disembodied Heart, "I only ask that you plant the seeds of Darkness in the Hearts many." As Ansem says this the orb begins to grow darker showing visions of People living in fear, stealing and killing each other. Ansem then explained"Then when the light is Shone with in the Darkness there will be a war between both Light and Darkness that will bring about to me what I seek." The orb then Darkened more as the Keyblade shaped weapon appeared in it. Unlike a usual keyblade this one was made up of two silver and gold key blades crossed in a X formation and at the top a sword blade sticking out, its Keychain comprised of a red Heart resembling Riku's "Way to dawn" keychain but with the Silver and gold Key blades crossed in it. Ansem then continued "And what you seek." The orb drew dark as the keyblade disappeared as red stone is formed in the center. Sasuke looked the orb, remembering the X crossed Keyblade. The Woman then turned to her five "Children" and stated "Envy, you will receive you gift from Ansem and head to Liore, Lust you and gluttony will head to Xenotime and check the progress of the red water. Lust you will be given the gift as well and as for the third….." The woman says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chop Chop Chop

"YOU LOST THEM!?" Kakashi yelled at Sai Naruto's newest team member; the spiky white haired ninja suddenly sat up as pain shot through his body at the sudden movement. Kakashi gritted his teeth at the pain, A Burennette woman who wore a bluish Kimono known as Shizune tried to calm the Masked Ninja down saying "Don't worry Kakashi , we have our best trackers on the case. Just…" Before Shizune could finish the Silver haired Sensei started to get out of bed, holding a blanket to hide his nakedness. Pain shot through Kakashi's body as he stood up, the pain was almost unbearable. "If you keep it up Kakashi you'll be in that bed for another week." Another voice said from the door way, Kakashi turned his head to see a blonde, big busted woman a grass green haori. Underneath the woman's haori she wears a grey Kimono style blouse with no sleeves which is held by a bluish obi that matches her pants, her name "Tsunade the fifth Hokage". "I got to find them, there my responsibility." Kakashi said still in pain from just standing, Tsunade sighed as she walked up to the pained Ninja. "Do you remember who we're talking about Kakashi? We are talking about Sakura Haruno who trained under myself Naruto Uzumaki who trained under Jiriaya, two of the greatest Ninjas this Village other than the fourth Hokage himself. They'll be fine, I'm sure we'll find them eventually." Tsunade said trying to calm down the Ninja in her own way, but that's when Kakashi retorted back "It's not that I don't trust them, I don't trust what your colleague Orichimaru did to my other pupil. He then sat back down as he said "Also the Monster sleeping inside Naruto's stomach. ", the group was silent. "Like Shizune said Kakashi we got out best trackers on the job.." Tsunade said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "So just relax and heal up, Kakashi." Tsunade said as She Shizune and Sai left the room. Sai took one last glance at the silver haired Ninja before leaving.

Back on the train, night had fallen as Lea and Winry both were asleep in the moving Train cart. The three were treated to free food and upgraded to first class cars because of their heroism, but even with all the sweets they could eat Riku still felt troubled. "Why would Ansem send us here? Ansem could've traveled to another dimension; gotten his new vessel and no one would've been the wiser. Did he send us here just so he could stroke his massive ego when he did it, or is there an alternate plan." Riku thought; the thought of Ansem bringing them there just to show off his new body annoyed Riku. "This doesn't make any sense, and all I'm doing is getting a headache." Riku explained to himself outloud, "That look…" a drowsy Winry said. Riku a little surprised turned to Winry. "What look?" Riku questioned, Winry smiled as she said "It's the Look Ed had when he decided to become a State Alchemist of the military. He showed a fire of determination in his eyes." Riku frowned little as he looked out the window, "No one should be so determined to fight for an organization that kills others for their own gain." Riku said remembering the organization. Riku didn't like the Organization, thinking of all the Hearts that they removed from their hosts just to find thirteen vessels for Xehnort. Winry shook her head as she said "He didn't do it for some pride in his government, he did it for his brother.", This caught Riku's attention. Riku could remember locking himself behind the door of Darkness to help his friend, he could remember for one whole year fighting the organization alone just so his friend could wake up. Then that's when it hit him, who was this friend. Riku tried desperately to remember but all he drew was a blank, who was it that he grew up with along with Kairi. The friend that Riku saw as a younger brother, and his longtime rival. Who was the one friend that Riku gave into the Darkness, just to make sure his friend would awake.

Winry looked at the distressed Keyblade master, "Is something the matter?" Winry asked now a little worried for the silver haired. This brought Riku out of his thoughts, "Yah im fine…" Riku said more as an excuse than anything. Riku then laid his head against the window as he closing his eyes as he said "Night.", Winry smiled as she returned the notion saying "Sweet dreams." "Only if" Riku said under his breath as he began to dose off.

Edward, his brother and the two Shinobi's were standing in front of a large home. It was the middle of the Night and Edward and the two shinobi's were extremely tired, "What are we doing here?" Naruto wined as he looked at the house. Edward didn't answer, the tension around him so thick you could cut it with a knife. "We had orders from the Colonel that we had to sort through the findings and research of an Ex state Alchemist." Alphonse said although his voice held a bit of sadness in it, "Did something happen to him?" Sakura asked feeling that something happened that the two brothers weren't telling them. "This Alchemist ….he" Alphonse started but was cut off by Ed "He turned his own daughter into a monster…." with pure venom and rage in his voice. Both Naruto and Sakura both were taken back, "How did he…" Naruto began. Edward slammed his right fist into the wall as he said angrily "What you two don't know is this Alchemy isn't Magic. Everything comes with a price, and this guy to stay a state Alchemist chose to fuse his daughter and his dog together into a Chimera. A Creature made of two different Animals; he did this a few years early with his wife… and to make things worse a man killed Nina the same night we found out. And instead of tracking that &%#^ who Killed Nina… IM SENT HERE TO LOOK OVER THAT ! %^ OF A FATHER'S RESEARCH!" Al put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "So the colonel wants us to see what kind of research he was doing, and he also said until everything is worked out about your jobs in the military you will be teamed up with us." Alphonse explained, Edward then opened the door and walked in Alphonse behind. Sakura was still taking it in, "Seems no matter where it is…the Evil" Sakura thought thinking of Orochimaru.

A few hours later the four were inside the basement of the house, the basement was covered all over with different alchemic Symbols. It had book shelves of books, the group got started reading through some of the books and notes the Ex alchemist had done. Not even ten minutes in Naruto was already fast asleep under a book, "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she kicked the sleeping boy into a book shelf. Books rained down on the orange ninja, "HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Naruto yelled. Alphonse gave a little chuckle at the two; Edward merely waved it off and went back to reading. Naruto stood up cracking his back, he then noticed Sakura picking up a book from the ground. "The Philosopher Stone?" Sakura read out loud, "Hey have you two ever heard of this?" Sakura asked the Elric's. Ed put his book down as he walked up to the girl; Alphonse looked over Sakura's shoulder as he began to read. "Ed, It looks like Shao Tucker was researching about the philosopher Stone, Maybe if find we could…" Ed scoffed at the Idea, Shao Tucker than man who used his wife and daughter just to stay a state alchemist would look for a myth he thought. "Everything has a Price Al….all that is, is a fairytale" Edward said disregarding it; it was like shooting down a little kids belief. Alphonse's cheery attitude now replaced with a sorrowful one.

Sakura noticed this as She retorted back to Full Metal "And what are ninjas coming through a Gate that connects two dimensions?" Sakura asked a little angry. "If what you two told me are true your world isn't so different. Your jutsus it's are same as Alchemy. Replace Alchemic circles with hand signs and alchemic energy with your chakra, and the same thing happens use too much and you die. That is equivalent exchange, for your world and nothing can beat it. No one can play God, because if you get too close to the sun you'll get burned." Edward explained with coldness in his voice. "And what would you know about God?" Sakura asked now angry at the boy, This struck a nerve as Edward stood. "This is what I know about God." Edward says as he pulls down his jacket revealing his Auto mail arm, "What happened to your…" Sakura started as she stepped back bumping into Alphonse. Al's helmet fell off and landed in Naruto's lap, Naruto looked up at the armored boy seeing no head. "SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Al, Sakura turned around in shock. "Please don't be scared." Alphonse said in a sad voice, "what what…" Sakura couldn't finish her question. "This is what happens…. when you play God." Ed said before he pulled his Jacket up and stormed out the room.

Kakashi laid silently in his room, he couldn't sleep knwing that Naruto and Sakura could be trapped by Orochimaru. Kakashi just kept thinking of ways he could go help his pupils, that is until the window of his room opened up. Out Side stood a certain pale skinned Ninja stood on the window sill, "Sai?" Kakashi questioned "what are…" The White Skinned Ninja then explained as he went into the window helping Kakashi up"We all wanted to help with the search for Naruto and Sakura." "Who's We?" Kakashi asked they slowly walked to the window; Kakashi looked out to see three figures standing on the roof top across from them. One of the Figures wore a gray jacket with fur around the hood; the boy had short spiky hair with two red tattoo triangles on his cheeks. Next to the gray sweater boy stood a giant white dog, which stood about 5 feet on all fours. Next to the two was another boy who wore a green sleeveless jacket, and had his hair up in a spiky pony tail. And then last but not least, the last one was a boy who wore all white and had long brown hair with pure white eyes. "Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji?" Kakashi questioned in order. Shikamaru scratched his head as he said lazily "Yah we couldn't just sit around and wait for someone else to find the lunk head. Not to mention Kiba kept annoying…." Kiba hit the Lazy ninja in the shoulder as he said "We're all here to help.", Kakashi smiled under his mask as he said "Alright then, but first let me get some cloths…." feeling a breeze.

"I cannot permit it" The Colonel said to an angry Edward. It was the next day and Edward had just asked to be put on finding Nina, the daughter of the Ex alchemist Shao Tucker's killer. Later on Edward walked out of the building to the awaiting group of his brother and the two Ninja's. Sakura was the first to notice Edwards silver pocket watch missing, "What happened to…" Sakura began but Edward just walked pass her. "Ed, you're not the only one who's upset about Nina. But were Alchemist it's not our jobs to stop criminals, We do research that way when another girl like Nin…" Before Al could finish his sentence Edward began running. Naruto was going to chase after him but Sakura stopped the orange ninja, "It's not our business Naruto" she said. Naruto was going to protest but decided not and just watched as Ed ran into the distance.

Riku, Lea and Winry's Train finally stopped in Central station and the three exited the train. "Wow won't Ed and Al be surprised when they see me." Winry said with a smile, "You guys must be close" Riku said with a smile. "Yah we've known each other all our lives, I'm even the one who made him his auto-mail." Winry said with a smile. "Auto mail?" Riku asked confused, Lea then chimed in as he said "There basicly robotic limbs that could be used to replace lost ones, I learned it from Grandma Rockbell." "Know it all." Riku said jokingly with a smile, "Well cmon I bet there at the Military's main base." Winry said as she led the two out of the station.

Al followed by Naruto and Sakura walked up to Riza hawkeye, they began talking about Philospher stone. Naruto didn't pay much attention; he turned to Sakura as he whispered "What do you think they did?" Sakura who was trying to listen to the conversation turned to Naruto whispering back "It none of our business what happened Naruto so just drop it." "You know it's not good to whisper behind some ones back, especialy not right behind them" a third voice chimed in. The two Shinobis, Al and Riza jumped up at the voice. They all turned to an older Military man dressed in the same uniform as Riza, he had slick back black hair and a mustache. What truly distinguished him was the black eye patch over his left eye, Riza quickly saluted the man. "Who is this?" Al asked the blonde soldier, "This man is…" Riza started but the man raised his hand to quite her. "So you two are the ones I've been hearing so much about." The man said turning to Sakura and Naruto, both Naruto and Sakura nodded. Sakura even tried the salute that Riza did which only confused Naruto, the man chuckled as he said "At ease, I merely wanted to say that from what I hear you two did an excellent job on proving your selves in that little match you and the Colonel had. I have already approved your special division with the colonel; he has decided to call you in later on today. But now then, you say that you want to obtain the Philosopher stone?" turning his attention to Alphonse.

Later on Ed was in the middle of a giant military cafeteria, having his food to the side as he read through a file about a murderer who had been killing women all over the city. An older man wearing the usual blue and white military uniform sat beside him. The Man had short spiky hair with one bang coming down his face, and then with rectangular wire rimmed glasses. The man was trying to eats Ed lunch while Edward wasn't looking, but Ed was able to snatch most of it away. "How could this guy kill so many woman and have leave any witnesses? All the bodies were down right sliced up." Edward asked, "The Militarty has checked every car in central coming in and out of the city. Maybe it's an Alchemist." The Man stated. Ed slammed his hands on the table as he yelled "ALCHEMIST ARE NOT MURDERS!" Just then a voice called for Edward" um Mister Edward there are visitors waiting for you at the reception desk." The Military soldier explained. "Visitors?" Ed questioned as he followed the soldier, the man that was sitting next to Ed then grabbed another piece of Ed's lunch and began to munch down.

"Grrr what's taking him so long…" a annoyed Riku said, even though the Dawn wielder used both light and Darkness standing in the bright sun still hurt his eyes. Riku pulled his jacket's hood over his head and crossed his arms, "Be patient Riku." Lea said. Riku couldn't take it any more as he started to walk inside, "Hey Wait RIKU!" Lea yelled as he chased his friend inside. "Heh those two remind me of Ed and Al" Winry said with a slight giggle, she then looked back to the street noticing something in the corner of her. It was a blue and white metallic truck; she noticed the refrigerator unit on top and marveled at it. "Wow only if I could take you apart and see how you work. "Winry told the truck; "But if you did that I'de be out of business." A femal voice said to Winry's right. Winry looked to see a slender woman with long brown hair and an apron standing next to her, the woman opened the trunk doors. "So this is your truck?" Winry asked, "Yes it is…" The woman said as she looked Winry over. Winry merely marveled at it, the woman through her bag inside the refrigerated truck's back and asked "Would you like to see inside?" Winry almost squealed with glee as she started to get in the truck, the woman then grew a vicious smile.

Riku walked pass multiple soldiers, each one basically disregarding him. There were a few who said something about him being Edward Elric, and the Red head coming up behind him being his younger brother. "Finally I caught up to you. Look if they catch us here we'll be in some big trouble." Lea explained, "We need to find this Edward guy. We need to know what he knows about that gate and what Ansem's planning." Riku explained. As Lea and Riku began to argue unknown to them, the actual Edward Elric had passed them up on his way to where Riku and Lea had come.

"MR. ELRIC!" a voice was heard yelling from outside, this broke Riku and Lea's quarrel as they raced out side to the soldier. "What happened?" Riku questioned the man, "I was bringing Edward Elric to meet some visitors that came to meet him, but they weren't here. He then said something about bodies and a murder and then started to follow these tire tracks." The man explained. "RIKU!" Lea yelled out, Riku turned to his red headed friend yelled to him "WINRY'S GONE!" Riku stood in disbelief as he then turned his head to the floor and said "Could she have… Riku then yelled back to Lea "CMON LEA, I THINK WINRY'S IN TROUBLE AND I THINK THESE TRACKS WILL LEAD THE WAY!" Riku then darted down the street following the tire tracks, Lea right behind him.

Edward ran down the alleys of central till he stopped at the back entrance of a building, a blue van parked by the door. "That's it." Edward said as he ran inside the building, the only thing on his mind stopping what was going to happen. As Edward ran in, he was surrounded by cow carcasses hanging from meat hooks. Ed looked around the room moving aside some of the hanging meat; until he noticed a hunched over woman in a dark corner of the meat locker. "Hey, you alright? Were you kidnapped too?" Edward asks walking up to the woman and bending down next to her. The woman nods as she points ahead of her saying "Over there, there's someone else." her breath coming out like smoke in the cold place. Edward stood off looking in the direction she pointed, "There is? Okay, let's take them and get out of here, quick." Edward says with a smile. "I'll be here with you so you don't got to worry…!"" before Edward could finish, the woman hit him in the back of the head with a wooden bat. Before Edward passed out, he could see a smile go over the woman's face, and then everything went black.

Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru dashed across the tree tops, Kakashi riding on top of the giant white dog. The Group had been traveling all night and day had started to break; and yet still the ninjas continued on their journey toward Orochimaru's base. The group traveled in silence, making sure not to alert any of Orochimaru's henchmen if any were lurking about. Neji's byakugan activated searching for traps or anything in their path, "It doesn't seem to be anyone around." Neji stated. "Good less work for us" Shikamaru answered, the group could then see the clearing and the crater where Sai last saw his team. Sai pointed to the Area and the group jumped down to the ground; Neji made sure it was safe before they continued on. The group walked up to the crater, "That's where they disappeared." Sai said pointing to the exact spot. The group jumped down again, "Neji see if you can see anything with your byakugan." Kakashi told the white eyed ninja. "Already have. I'm not sure but theres a strange energy here… that's similar to chakra, but is not. Neji said, that's when Kiba and Akamaru both howled in pain. The group looked at the too, "Whatever was hear left a powerful odor, I can barely stand it." Kiba said covering his nose. Akamaru did the same, "Strange…I smell something too." Kakashi said. Neji continued scoping the weird energy when he noticed it start to swirl, and just for a second he could see something. "A Door?" Neji asked, this caught Kakashi's and Shikamaru's attention. "What?" Shikamaru asked, "Just for a moment the energy …it swirled and like and I could see a door in the swirl. Its looked like it was in some kind of all white room." Neji stated, Shikamaru gave a questioning. "Neji when it opens does it look like there's a kind of rip in the floor." Kakashi asked Neji, who nodded in response. "How would you know Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked looking toward the older ninja, "Because I think I know something that can open it." He said as he lifted his head band revealing his red sharingan eye.

Edward soon began to come too, a certain noise stirring him awake. His golden eyes fluttered open, only to see the sound of the noise. The noise that woke the knocked out alchemist was coming from the woman sharpening a large butcher's knife. Edward began to get up only to find himself chained to a chair, "Good morning Junior" the woman said as she lifted her blade. The woman checked its sharpness on her thumb, "WHY YOU!" Edward yelled trying to get out of the chair only to gasp at the sight of his auto-mail arm missing. "I heard you could transmute without using a transmutation circle, so just to be safe." The woman said holding up the metallic arm in her free hand. "Now then let me introduce myself. I'm the shop's owner, Barry." The woman said taking off her hair showing it to be a wig. "A man...?" Edward said, looking at the now blonde man standing before him. The man's facial features looking like that of a woman, but his hair now short and blonde gave him the appearance of a man. "As a reward for making it this far let me show you something you'll like" the man said pushing a hanging cow carcass; the chain on it pulling a certain chained blond girl closer to the man. "Winry!" Edward said angrily, "Im about to craftily Disect this little girl. Be sure to watch closely now, State Alchemist" The man said with a sadistic tone in his voice. Winry cringed in Terror as the man got closer, her mouth covered by cloth to keep her from screaming. Still Winry's eyes showed massive terror and screamed for what her mouth could not. "STOP WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Edward yelled at the murderer, "Why? Well now because I enjoy it, I suppose" The Murder explains. The man then looked at the struggling girl, her eyes shrinking in terror. "The First person I killed was my wife. We were having a petty argument you see" Barry explained as he turned his attention back to Edward. "Then, without meaning to, I killed her." the butcher said as he picked up his large butchering knife. Now Edward's eyes shrinking in Terror as the man got closer. Edward began digging into his pocket for something, using his index finger and his middle. "She cut up so neatly, you know. After that, I wanted to start cutting people up even more neatly. I wanted everyone to see." The man continued to explain, "HOW COULD ONE PERSON KILL ANOTEHR FOR SOEMTHING LIKE THAT!?" Edward questioned the butcher. "Oh, but they can, given just the slightest a person can kill another." The man said walking toward Edward, closing the gap quickly, "STAY BACK!" Edward yelled at the man who stopped a foot away. "If it's off to war, it's even easier for one person to kill another. Why do you suppose that is?" The man asked the young Alchemist, I don't know" Edward stuttered rights before feeling the butcher knife enter into his left shoulder.

"Because people want to kill each other." The man said looking the pained alchemist in his eyes. I once saw a state alchemist like you kill others like you with ease. Splat just like that." The man said as he opens his hand to show the young boy. "NO!" Edward yelled as tears began to form in his eyes as a flash of memories went before his eyes, "Yes…and it's because in every heart there is Darkness, a Darkness just waiting to be unleashed onto this world, even you." The man said his voice changing slightly. "NO!" Edward says as he finishes drawing a small transmutation circle on one of the links on his chains, with the screw he fished out of his pocket. Edward then touched the circle as a blue light shot out snapping the chain, transmuting it into a rod. "WHY YOU!" Barry yelled as he raised his knife at the frightened Alchemist. Edward nearly escaped the blade, as it cut the chair with ease. Edward then picked up the newly transmuted rod, and then kicked up his left auto-mail leg at the murderer. The Murderer slammed his knife down on the leg with a clank, "WHAT!?" The man yelled in confusion. Edward got to his feet and began to run, dodging slash after slash from the murderer. The young alchemist then tripping over his own leg falling onto the ground, the alchemist seeing the butcher get closer began swing wildly with the rod. The Rod then slicing the butcher's out stretched hand stunned the man. It gave Edward enough time to get back to his feet, he ran toward Winry dodging the hanging animal carcasses. Edward with his one hand tried to unhook Winry, while still holding the rod. The Scared alchemist yelled "Dang it!", Winry trying to say something through the cloth gag.

Barry looked at his cut palm, his mind slowly processing what had just happened. The man grew a twisted smile, feeling something even more sinister than his usual thoughts growing in his twisted heart. The Butcher then turned to the state alchemist, as he ran at him with his knife. The Man swung at Edward, the man barely missing the boy. Edward knocked into the wooden table where his auto-mail arm was rested, Edward hearing a crash turned around. The golden eyed Alchemist then noticed his metallic arm on the ground; he then ran picking up the arm. Fear began to take the over the Alchemist's senses as he ran through the meat locker, clinging onto his metallic arm. Then when the short blonde turned back to see if he was being followed, he tripped over a fallen carcass. His mind started to clear somewhat as he decided to put his metallic arm back in, he placed it over the port of the missing limp. Edward then stabbed the arm into place, pain surging through the boy's body as he feels the arm connecting to his nerves. Edward let out a giant yell of pain, which made Winry cringe from the other side of the locker. That's when a carcass was thrown to the side, revealing to Edward the Butcher who had been chasing him. Barry gave a sadistic smile as he raised his knife; Edward fear taking over his sense did what came natural. The Boy clapped his hands together, blue alchemic energy. Edward then transmuted the top plate of his metallic arm into a blade, and began trying to block the onslaught of slashes coming from the murdering Butcher. Barry relentlessly cut away at the boy, some chops hitting flesh while most hitting metal. Winry then hitting a hanging cow forward, made a domino effect. The cows hitting each other until one hit a unsuspecting Butcher, Barry fell forward onto the scared Elric. Barry lifted his blade only for it to be knocked away by Edward. Then Edward cocked his metallic arm, Blade pointing at the murder and sent it forward for a finishing blow. That's when a hand grasped the scared boy's shoulder, "Don't" the small voise said. Then Edward on pure instinct turned and slashed at the voice. The Blade of the Metallic arm made a clank noise; the owner of the soft voice put his hand on where he was hit. "It will take more than that to kill me" Alphonse said looking at his younger brother, Edward stood in shock at what he did. "Al…" Edward said as a tear rolled down his left eye, he then trend to his brother. "Brother…Does that hurt ?" Al asked noticeing his brother's shoulder wound, "I Realy thought I was going to get Killed. I realy thought I might die…" Edward started to confess as he started to tremble and cry. "THERES STILL TIME!" Barry yelled out as he pulled out a knife form the small of his back, Edwards eyes shrunk in fear again as he heard the murderers voic once again. But just before he could thrust the blade into the boy's neck a voice rang through the locker "FIRE!", as a fire ball shot out at Barry hitting the knife and sending it flying. Then before Barry could even understand what had just happened, a familiar black and red boot landed on the side of the man's face. "So you're Edward…" A voice said from behind Edward, The Elric brothers both looked up at a familiar dressed Keyblade wielder. The Military then started to pour in, a few pointing their guns at the Murderer Butcher.

Riku looked down at the two and the back at the Murderer, that's when he then heard, muffled yelling from back of the meat locker. Lea walked in behind the military as after finding the blue truck, "LEA WINRY IS IN THE BACK!" he yelled as he and a certain red head rushed to the back of the meat locker. Just as the two Key Wielders left Naruto and Sakura joined the two brothers. "Brother?" Alphonse asked seeing his traumatized brother gripping himself, both Naruto and Sakura felt sympathy for the boy.

"Because of the boy named Riku and his friend Lea telling the Military about the blue truck that they found in back of the meat shop. We were able to get there just in the nick of time, after that the case of Barry the Chopper became famous. It would be spoken as my brother's greatest achievement." Alphonse explained to the audience. "Brother…the Philosopher's Stone may actually exist. But, to search for it you got to be a Certified State Alchemist. Since, I don't have a body I can't really feel the terror you felt. But thinking you were going to die…must have felt lonely…and painful. Sure I want my body again to be human, once we find the Philosopher's stone, even if that means going against the flow of the rest of the world. Even though nothing may come of it." Alphonse explained to his traumatized brother. "Having nearly been killed, I realized something." Edward spoke up catching his brother's attention, "All I could do was scream, my mind went completely blank. I couldn't even bring myself to think anyone would save me. For all we have to do, we got our hands full n getting our bodies back. To that end whether it be being a military dog or being cursed as the Devil I don't care. But then we aren't Devils…much less gods." Edward began to say as his eyes began to fill with tears once again. Winry looked at the crying boy from in-between her new friends, The Colonel and Riza, "Edward…" She said in a sad tone. Riku without a word started to walk toward the young Alchemist, "Were only Human…insignificant humans who couldn't even save Nina…" Edward said right before a back handed slap went across the boy's face. Alphonse looked in shock as brother was slapped by the silver haired boy. Edward merely took the slap not looking at the one who dealt the blow, "RIKU!" Winry yelled at the boy. Sakura had to hold back Naruto from whopping the Keyblade master. "Stop wallowing in your own pains, if you want to be strong you must surpass your limitation of thinking you're a human. Turn you self into something more, something without limitations. Stop wallowing in the past; use it as a drive to move forward. Right now your Heart is weak and with it weak you might as well die right now, because every world is filled with misery and death. People killing others for selfish reasons, but in all that chaos…in all that Darkness THERE ARE ALWAYS THOSE WHO SEE THE LIGHT! SO STOP CRYING AND BECOME STRONGER, NOT JUST FOR YOUR SELF BUT FOR THE HEARTS THAT AR INTERTWINED WITH YOUR OWN! FIGHT OFF THE DOUBT IN YOUR HEART, AND SEE THAT NO MATTER WHAT YOU HAVE AN INNER LIGHT THAT WILL ALWAYS SHINE THROUGH THE DEEPEST DARKNESS!" Riku yelled at Edward. Edward didn't look at the Keyblade master, and for a few seconds the whole area was quite. Then Edward spoke, "To become stronger for those intertwined with my own?" he asked.

The Next day Edward stood in front of Colonel Roy Mustang's desk. "Condition?" The Colonel asked with a smile, "I will obey my duties to the military; as such I would like to be told all information on the Philosopher's Stone. When I have no other duties, permit me to search for the Philosopher's stone." Edward says his tears now long dried up and his eyes showing his tired state. "Are you sure you it to get out that you committed the sin of human transmutation? Your brother will be brought into a laboratory as an example of extraordinary transmutation." The Colonel explained. Edward cringed at the last part of the colonel's explanation, not taking that into consideration. "Well at least I can use that to keep you in line, very well. But you must report back to me everything you find about the Stone." The colonel says as he reaches into his desk pulling out a silver pocket watch and a file. "You have also been given a title by the Fuhrer; I must say it's quite ironic title though." The colonel says as Edward takes the file. Edward takes the file, pulling out the paper and reading the top. "We give the name "Fullmetal" to thee, Edward Elric in the name of King Fuhrer Bradley" Edward reads out loud, "Fullmetal?" Edward questions. "State Alchemists are given a silver pocket watch and second name. Yours is Fullmetal, The Fullmetal Alchemist. "I like it; I have an oppressive feel to the name. Sure, I'll take on that name!" Edward says with a new vigor in his voice. The Colonel saluted to Edward and Edward did the same back, Edward then walked to the door opening it. And then to his surprise Winry Alphonse, Naruto, Sakura and Lea all fell forward spilling into the room and a Silver haired Keyblade master just shaking his head. "Cmon you two" Winry says as she grabs Ed's and Alphonse's arms, "Your treating me and your new friends to some of the most delicious things Central has to offer." She says with a smile dragging the two down the hall. Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other as the raced down the hallway following. Riku and Lea were going to follow when a voice called form the office, "You two, please come here for a moment? And close the door." The Colonel asks the two wielders. Riku and Lea both looked at each other confused as they walked into the room. "Um yes?" Riku asked as he closed the door behind them, " Now then Why don't you two tell me about your own Dimension" The Colonel says with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Price very dear

A figure jumps through the trees silently, his black cloak with red clouds barely noticeable in the cover of night. The Figure lands on a tree over looking Orochimaru's abandoned base, his Sharingan Eyes looking over Kakashi's group. The figure looked similar to Sasuke but older with long straight hair, tied into a pony tail. "There they are Itachi" A scratchy voice says behind Itachi, Itachi pays little mind as a Black and white sided head begins to form from the Tree behind. "Your team member will be here shortly, Itachi. Itachi barely acknowledged the strange tree man, as he jumped off the tree and darted toward the crater that is now Orochimaru's lair. Itachi stopped behind cover as he looks over listening to Kakashi's conversation with his team.

"My Mangekyo sharingan has the ability to open a black hole,if what your saying is true Neji. That swirl may be showing a miniature black hole, if I'm right I may be-able to widen the black hole with my own." Kakashi explains, "Hmm if you can hold it we may be able to go in and find Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Thing is its risky since your in this damaged state right now because of using the Sharingan." Sai explains. "Do we gotta choice?" Kakashi asks, the entire group goes silent as Kakashi then explained "Neji Tell me when the other side of the black hole is is most clear, at that Time Ill use my Sharingan to expand the Black hole. When the hole is expanded I want You, Sai and Shikamaru to go in and search for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, Ill hold it open as long as I can just make sure to get back as quick as you can. Kiba you and Akamaru will stay here with me just in-case some one unexpected shows up, controlling the black hole will take all of my attention and power.", The Team nods in unison. Neji then turns his head to the swirl of dark energy, the swirl then begins to spin faster showing the gate that lied behind the portal. "NOW!" Neji yelled, at that moment Kakashi's sharingan eye took the shape of a windmill. and began to spin. As Kakashi's eye spun, Neji could see as the dark energy began to swirl faster and faster till he no longer needed his Byakugan. The Black hole began to suck in dirt form the floor and air around, the shinobi had to actually try to stand their own ground against the suction of the hole, the wind bellowing as it got sucked in past them. "I wont be able to Hold it for Long, find them!" Kakashi yelled over the bellowing winds, Shikamaru and Neji both nodded as they ran into the portal. Kakashi then felt some thing hit him from behind as a voice was heard over the Wind yelling "WEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Itachi listened to the team moments before Kakashi opened the portal, "Naruto and Sakura are missing... and Sasuke... at least hes away from Orochimaru. But where exactly did Sasuke go...and with Naruto and Sakura" Itachi thought, "If I could find out..." Itachi thought. The Black and red cloaked shinobi watched as a black portal began to form as Kakashi activated his own sharingan. Itachi watched as the brown haired and lazy ninja's jumped into the black hole, just then something happened that almost never happens to Itachi. Itachi was surprised as a Man about Itachi's same height wearing a similar cloak but, with a orange mask jumped on Itachi's back sending the two down into the crater toward Kakashi. "WEEEEEEEEEE!"the man yelled on Itachi's back riding him like a horse as the two fell into the crater knocking Kakashi off of Akamaru. Itachi, the man and Kakashi all then got sucked into the black hole.

"Now then Why don't you two tell me about your own Dimension" Colonel Mustang stated with a smile, "How did you..." Lea asked but was cut off. "Well few things" The colonel started with a smirk, "We have gotten reports about your acts on the train, most think your just excellent alchemists except when I heard about what you two used. You two used Key like weapons that some how allows you to make a pure blood man with no auto-mail magnetizable to a wall. Then also is your hair. "Points to Riku as he continues "Your hair is pure white but your eyes are light green with fair white skin, clearly your not a Ishbalan. Plus what Ishbalan girl would wear such a tomboyish clothing.""Girl?"Riku started with anger in his voice and anger vein pulsing on his fore-head, Lea could barley hold back the Small Keyblade master back from attacking the military officer. "Calm down Riku he may be able to help us" "But then there is the last bit of evidence." The Colonel then points to Lea, "Your clothes are clearly not from this dimension unless you are trying to dress like a clown." "Clown?" Lea started as he got in the same state as Riku.

Moments later and two punches to Mustang's head later and dimensional explanation later while mustang rubbing his hurt head. "So this "Xehenort" wanted to obtain this "Kingdom Hearts" to try and destroy all these "worlds" in your dimension to build his own world of Darkness and Light. Interesting... And those weapons you call Keyblades, can open any door and allow you to use "Magic"." the Colonel says making sure he understand's the Keyblade's wielders explanation. "Yes and with Xehenort here in this dimension it must mean that he's probably found a vessel here, me and Lea have to find him and stop him." Riku explained, "Then it's settled" The Colonel says as he leans back in his seat. Both Riku and Lea gave confused looks to each other and then back to Colonel, "You two shall be state alchemists assigned to the new special ops team, "Philosopher"" Mustang explains with a smile. "What we never agree..."Riku started before he was cut off, "With this you will be payed a military salary, you will get access to the military library and files. That may hold keys for vessels that this Xehenort may want to acquire. Not to mention, do either of you even know how you will even be able to get back to your own dimension? Those two boys that were here, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. They are going to search for something that may be able to help you, its known as the Philosopher's stone. With such a item you may able to open the Gate and return back to your own dimension, and it just so happens Philosopher's first mission is to accompany the Elric's on their journey for security purposes. Who knows what you may find following the Elric's, they do seem to always have the bests of luck. Not to mention any news of this Xehenort that is found, you will have full access too it. The military will probably have some of the info omitted , but you will get the full version, so no alternate dimensions get compermised. But if you rather rough it out with no connections, make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out." The Colonel ends with a cocky smirk. Riku scoffed at the Man's cockiness but he did have a point, with military connections their search for Xehenort's heartless would be easier and find his new vessel. "Alright Mustang" Riku states as he put his hand out, "you got a deal". Mustang takes Riku's hand and shakes saying "I heard a name they called you from the train, it seems like a good fit "Silver Alchemist.""

Sasuke walks through a library like room, "What are we even doing here?" Sasuke asks taking out a book from one of the shelves. "We are overlooking the development of item known as a "Red Stone". It's basically a prototype Philosopher's stone." Lust explains as she leans against a wall. "Prototype Philosopher Stone?" The Rogue shinobi asks, half curious. "That's all you need to know, your master may be helping ours but that doesn't mean we're friends." The woman says with a almost emotionless voice, "Heheh what don't I have a honest face?" Sasuke asks his eyes flashing yellow. The black haired woman just frowned, the two stood silent for a bit. Sasuke merely looking down into the book he had picked up, Lust grew some what curious and then began to speak "What is that...item, the giant keyblade?" "From what I've been told, its something like the Philosopher stone...none of your business" Sasuke says, Lust frowned at this but then started to think "Like the Philosopher stone..."

Kakashi could hear voices in the distance, hear them starting to come closer. "What...whats happening..." Kakashi asked as he began to stir, his eyes began to readjust to see a certain black and red cloaked Uchiha standing in front of three battle ready leaf ninja's. "Hello!" a cheerful voice says crouching in front of Kakashi, " Kakashi, tell your men to stand down. If not I'll put all of them in Tsukuyomi." Itachi explains. Kakashi thought this over as he tried to stand, much to his surprise the orange swirled masked Akatsuki helping him up. "Tobi a good boy!" the masked man named Tobi says with cheer, Kakashi got the strangest feeling he knew the masked man before he snapped back to there predicament. "These men are in a group searching to obtain the Tailed beasts, and also nearly killed the Kazekage. Not to mention, Itachi Uchiha is the murderer of the entire Uchiha clan."Sai explained, "Hmmm your right Sai, which means we wouldn't stand a chance against him alone, let alone together. He did take on Kakashi and Sensei Asuma , which means if he doesn't want to kill us. Which means Itachi wants something..." Shikamaru concludes as he eases in his battle stance. Kakashi nods as he says "Probably something to do with the giant white world we're in with a giant black door, decorated with skeletons.", pointing at the giant door behind the group of ninja's. Both Sai and Neji lower their stances as well as they turn looking at the giant door, "Before you ask its not a Gen jutsu."Itachi explains as he walk toward the door past Shikamaru, Neji and Sai. "I want to find Naruto and my brother, but something tells me it wont be easy even for me." Itachi says as he puts his hand on the door, "And for once our roads cross for the same purpose, you want to find Naruto and my brother as well." He explains. "We want to bring Naruto back with the Fox intact, not to give it to the Akatsuki" Neji stated, "You cant see it can you?" Itachi says with his activated Sharingan. "See...what." Shikamaru asked confused. "You can see it cant you Kakashi?" Itachi asked turning to Tobi and Kakashi. Kakashi gave him a confused look and then looked at the door, only his sharingan eye catching it. "The Ninetailed Fox's Chakra...its."

Naruto watched as Winry talked to Edward and Alphonse, in front of him as they walked through the market place. "Shes sad..."Naruto says to the pink haired Shinobi next to him, "huh?" Sakura asked looking to him. "Shes trying to cheer him up, but he doesn't want to cheer up. I can see it and feel her pain." Naruto explained, "How would you..."Sakura started but was cut off. "Because thats the same look you gave me when...grrr" Naruto stopped as a sudden pain shot through Naruto's stomach, "Naruto!" Sakura yelled as he held her friend up. Both Edward, Al and Winry stopped as they ran back to Naruto. "It burns...why does it burn.." Naruto started to say before his eyes went dim and blacked out. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as her friend suddenly went limp.

Naruto rubbed his head as he began to wake up, the light in the room he was in was dim the floor cold stone. Naruto's blue eyes caught sight of a giant gate in front of him and in the middle a piece of paper that read "Seal." "The Fox's gate?..." Naruto asked as he rubbed his head, "Hello again Kit" A voice said from behind the bars. The Voice that came wasnt the voice NAruto knew, it was a deep voice but had a attracting feel to it. "Who... whose there?" Naruto asked as he began to stand up walk into to the giant gate, he could make out a humanoid figure laying against the bars. The Figure had a muscular body that was draped with a open red kimono jacket, showing off the figures muscular chest. A red hakama covered the figures bottom but what truly stood out was long flowing red hair with Fox ears on top with and one Fox tail coming out from the hakama. "Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the gate, "Speaking Kit" Kyuubi said as he reached for a Sake bottle. "Wha..what happened too you?"Naruto asked looking at the humanoid Fox, "That Gate..." Kyuubi stated as he poured himself a cup of sake. Kyuubi picked up the cup and began to drink, "It took my nine tails of chakra to allow you passage...or do you not remember?" Kyuubi said as he sipped some more Sake. "What are you talking..." Naruto suddenly started to feel faint as his head began to pulse, red chakra began to swirl around Naruto. "The Door asked for payment, something most dear to me. What else is more dear than my power, and my freedom." Kyuubi stated as he began to stand, now facing Naruto through the gate. Kyuubi's face actually showing some handsome qualities, but still showed some cruelty watching the red chakra begin to swirl around Naruto. "Whats... Happening?" Naruto asked as he held his head feeling a throbbing pain and has begun to feel his skin burning, "A Deal" Kyuubi said. "You see I gave up the great amount of Chakra I had, in exchange for your safe arrival here with your friends. Seems that Sasuke used me as a way to pay the toll with out him giving something up, but with that I lost all nine of my tails. But my tails will grow back eventually but then we come to whats happening now." Kyuubi then reached his hand out of the gate grabbing Naruto by the neck, his touch starting to burn Naruto. "For each tail I regain the more red chakra will form, this what you feel right now is one tail. For each tail I regain more chakra will be felt, can you imagine how much that will burn?" Kyuubi asks with a smirk, "What are you saying?" Naruto muttered barely between waves of burning pain. "That a seal cant hold me if its burned off you, unfortunetly this will take some time,but still..." Kyuubi explains as he pulls him closer to the bars, " I soon will be free and what I've seen behind that door...you wont believe what I can do now." he ends with a twisted smile. Naruto could feel as the red chakra began to burn his skin, but before he blacked out he saw what looked like a reflection of himself, but the reflections eyes turning yellow.

Naruto's eyes suddenly shot up in a cold sweat, Naruto looked around seeing he was back in the Apartment. "The... the apartment?" Naruto said with a bit of relief. Naruto noticed a sleeping Sakura in a chair near by, he then looked out the window to see it now was night. "It...was just the morning..." Naruto said little confused, "You've been asleep for three days" a voice said from the hallway. Naruto turned to the door to see the silver haired Keyblade master, "Also apparently your body was burns over 10% of your body" Riku said as he walked inside. "Who are you... and three days?" Naruto asked, "Let me introduce my self properly..." Riku said as he held his hand out as he said "My names Riku, The Silver state Alchemist and your new superior of the Special Ops Team "Philosopher"."


End file.
